


Sebastian's getting married!

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Series: Sebastian's Gone for the Day [2]
Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Crack, F/M, M/M, Parody, cliff hanger, not finished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a sequel to Sebastian's gone for the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The End

Sebastian was steadily preparing for his special day which was next week. Ciel sighed ''This isn't going to work out Sebastian.''  
Sebastian rolled his eyes ''Young lord please TRY to be happy for me.''  
''You don't even love her. Demons can't feel.'' Ciel said with an attitude.

Sebastian sighed ''Young lord, let me marry her without a problem.''

Ciel sighed and got up ''I really wish that you would see that Chelsea is no good.''

Sebastian sighed once again ''It's your bed time my lord.'' He said trying to take Ciel to his room. Ciel jumped back ''Don't say a word to me until that Tram- I mean woman is gone!''

Sebastian closed his eyes and tried not to yell at the frustrating boy, ''Sebbas-chan! Come help me undress~'' Came a teasing voice from Sebastian's bedroom.

Sebastian looked at Ciel for approval, Ciel shooed him off and walked away. ''Ciel-chan! what's wrong!'' Lizzy and Grell exclaimed at the same time.

''Listen here bitch! he likes me more!'' Grell yelled.

Lizzy gasped ''Yeah right! My boyfriends not gay!''

''That's what you think! Tell her you love me Ciel!'' Grell exclaimed.

Ciel slammed the door and rushed to his room only to run in on Bard and Meirin doing it AGAIN! Ciel sighed, closed the door,  
and went out to the garden. 'Can I have any peace in my own home!'' Ciel thought almost going crazy.

He began to go and sit under his favorite tree in the backyard but he heard sobs. He went to go see who they were coming from.  
He peaked around a nearby bush and saw that Finny was crying on a bench.

Ciel walked over to him ''What's wrong now Finian.''

''It's nothing.''

''Talk or I'll punish you.'' Ciel said calmly.

Finny sighed and then mumbled something incoherent.

''What?'' Ciel asked straining to hear.

''I'm...'' Finny trailed off.

Ciel sighed and began to walk away. ''I'm lonely!'' Finny shouted to get Ciel's attention again. ''That's all? Everyone gets lonely. It's nothing to cry about though.''

''No one listens to me. Everyone leaves me out of everything all the time.''

'We don't do it on purpose.'' Ciel said holding Finny close.

''I love you young earl.'' Finny mumbled in his ear. Ciel jumped back frightened ''Finnian are you okay?''

''Um...I'm sorry I didn't mean it I meant I loved you as a brother.'' In finny's mind:STUPID,STUPID,STUPID,STUPID MOVE!''

''Um Finian why are you kicking yourself?''

''No reason young earl, well I guess I'll get back to the garden...BYE!'' Finny quickly ran around the corner. Ciel slumped down on the ground and sighed.

''Young earl. Your house is so lovely.'' Chelsea exclaimed.

''thanks.''

''So are you coming to me and Sebastian's wedding?''

''Nope.''

''He wants you to be his best man! please.''

''Nope.'' Ciel said walking away he would never go to Sebastian's wedding in a million years not even if you tricked him or even brainwashed him.


	2. The End

I have decided to end this fic like this. You can create whatever ending you want for it. This fic was not as popular as the original Universe I wrote for it so this one is just going to be left alone.


End file.
